


you and I were fire.

by merenwen (panther)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4th July Raw Dean confronts Seth about their past and present feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and I were fire.

Seth finds him after the cameras stop and Dean quirks an eyebrow. Seth shifts his weight from one leg to the other and scowls and Dean can't help but reflect on the weight he's gained. The thickness. More scowls and Dean smirks and rolls himself from one shoulder to the other. 

"You know....Tonight was bullshit ok?" Seth snaps.

"Ok, princess."

"Don't call me that." Seth spits and it is like every hair he has stands on end. Dean chokes back a laugh and understands why he has been labelled an 'angry badger' after being in the ring for ten minutes. "What the fuck is so funny?!"

There is no right way to answer so Dean just raises his eyebrows again and watches Seth freak out more. 

"Asshole. You think you are so smart talking Spanish and crashing me into the table? Yeah? Well you're not."

"Didn't think I was, Justin. I came here and I did my job and if you get in the way well....that sucks for you I guess." Dean states with a grin that has Seth all but vibrating with rage. 

"I'm not a fucking J- no. You know what? No. We're not going there."

"Are we? Cause I know you liked it when I grabbed your ass. I know you liked it when we were up close and oh so personal in Japan. I'd say we are already there." Dean's smiling but really he is on edge. It could go one way or really badly the other.

Seth looks smaller in his jeans and hoody and somehow also with his hair dry. His dark brown eyes are wide and conflicted and that should help Dean but it doesn't. 

"It wasn't like that." Seth spits out after a few tense minutes.

"Really." Dean drawls. "How long will it take for you to convince yourself of that bub?"

"Fuck you Ambrose." And then Seth is gone. His suitcase is up under his arm as if it makes him faster and somehow that makes Dean cackle. They know each other too well. 

It ain't over. There's no doubting that.


End file.
